Pogo pins are generally used to electrically test semiconductor devices. An electrical test on a semiconductor device is performed by contacting the pogo pins to external terminals of semiconductor device, and then forcing voltage to and sensing voltage from the semiconductor device. Accurate electrical tests rely on correct sensing of these voltages.